Outsmarted
by Enjolfabulous
Summary: Tobias and Tris are at Erudite HQ as Tobias explains how he discovered war plans against Abnegation. What would happen if Tris realized Erudite's attack plan was using simulations on Dauntless members sooner? What would the couple do to stop the war, and what will be the result? Not a very good summary, just read and you'll like it better(:
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfiction ever, and I'm so excited. I ship Fourtris like there's no tomorrow, so expect to see a lot of it throughout the story. There won't be too much in this chapter because I'm just getting started, but yeah! And also the italicized stuff (did I spell italicized right? If I did that's surprising! c:) is all quotes from the book. I didn't write that, that was Veronica Roth. (Notice why it's better than my story? Hah, wonder why! c;)**

**I hope I'll get better at all this authors note stuff as I go, so I'm sorry if I'm annoying...! Anyway, I'll leave you to reading.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for the changes in the storyline. You know, to be safe I'll say that everything belongs to Veronica Roth. Sadly I wasn't creative enough to think of this before her(: Okay, now I'm done(:**

Chapter 1

We stood there at midnight. Erudite headquarters still had it's city lights on, which was technically not allowed. I wonder why... but then again it's not often that the factions follow this rule. It's such a small, overlooked city guideline that no one would really bother about it.

I look up into Tobias' dark, ocean blue eyes, expecting him to explain why he took me to Erudite at such a late hour. As if reading my mind, he starts to speak.

_"A few weeks ago, before training started, I was at work and I found a way into the Dauntless secure files. Apparently we are not as skilled as Erudite are at security," he says, "and what I discovered was what looked like war plans. Thinly veiled commands, supply lists, maps. Things like that. And those files were sent by Erudite."_

_"War?" I brush my hair away from my face. Listening to my father insult Erudite all my life has made me very wary of them, and my experiences in the Dauntless make me very wary of authority and human beings in general, so I'm not shocked to hear that a faction could be planning a war. _

_And what Caleb said earlier. Something big is happening, Beatrice. I look up at Tobias._

_"War on Abnegation?"_

_He takes my hands, lacing his fingers with mine, and says, "The faction that controls the government. Yes."_

_My stomach sinks._

_"All those reports are supposed to stir up dissension against Abnegation," he says, his eyes focused on the city beyond the train car. "Evidently the Erudite now want to speed up the process. I have no idea what to do about it. . . or what could be done."_

_"But," I say, "why would Erudite team up with Dauntless?" _

_And then something occurs to me, something that hits me in the gut and gnaws at my insides. Erudite doesn't have weapons, and they don't know how to fight- but the Dauntless do._

_I stare wide-eyed at Tobias._

_"They're going to use us," I say._

_"I wonder," he says, "how they plan to get us to fight."_

_I told Caleb that the Erudite know how to manipulate people. They could coerce some of us into fighting with misinformation, or by appealing to greed- any number of ways. But the Erudite are as meticulous as they are manipulative, so they wouldn't leave it up to chance. They would need to make sure that all their weaknesses are shored up. But how? _Something tells me that I know the answer, but I can't call it to mind. Maybe I'll realize it sometime. Hopefully I will before anything bad happens.

_The wind blows my hair across my face, cutting my vision into strips, and I leave it there. _

_"I don't know," I say simply_, because honestly I don't_._

It's the day the rankings are revealed. All the initiates have already gone through their fear landscapes, and I had 6 fears in mine. **(A.N. Please note that in Tris' landscape, I decided to take out the fear of Tobias wanting to have sex with her. It goes with this scene, and if I didn't take it out I couldn't write the story the way I planned to. Sorry if this makes anybody disappointed!) **Right now I'm walking with Tobias back to his apartment. He doesn't know anything about my landscape yet, except for what he saw on the screen. Since he's not a leader, he couldn't actually watch the initiate's landscapes.

When we reach Tobias' apartment, he reluctantly lets go of my hand that he was secretly holding the whole way here to dig his key out of his pocket. When he grabs it, he slips it into the lock, turns it, and the door opens with a small creak. It was not a creepy creak, though, more of a welcoming creak.

We walk inside and he closes the door, soon followed by grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him.

"So, how did you do? How many fears were in your landscape?" he says, almost sounding a bit worried. I take it that he just wants to make sure I'm okay and not scared to death inside because I just faced my worst fears, like most initiates are.

"I guess I did okay. I felt pretty confident enough, because I already had experience with stage 2 in training. You know. . . so I think I was more prepared than the others. Overall, I had. . ." I pause, counting in my head all of my fears, "six. Six fears."

He looks at me with a look of shock and surprise on his face. It soon turns to a look of happiness and what looks like he's proud of me.

"Tris! Six fears! That's incredible!" he exclaims.

"Sure, it's okay. But really, who here had _four _fears?"

"So what if I had four fears, that's not the point. Tris, or maybe I could call you "Six", you know that's one of the lowest numbers anyone has ever gotten, right? You have about _half _the average amount!" Tobias responds.

"Okay. I don't think I'll win this, so I'll just agree with you. Tobias, I did an _incredible_ job." I say back. At this he chuckles.

Before I know it he takes my face in his hands and gently bends over to brush his lips with mine. Immediately my heart starts to race at his touch. I push my lips closer to his so our lips are no longer brushing but locked in a sweet, tender kiss. But as it lasts, we both become more eager. The kiss becomes more passionate and love-filled, causing my heart to beat even faster than it was before. One hand moves behind my head ad starts stroking my hair, while the other slowly trails down to my waist. I shiver at his touch. My arms move around his waist as I pull him closer, never wanting this to end.

But as this goes on, a thought pops in my head. _You know how the Erudite will get us to fight, Tris. You know. _I think to myself. Where did that come from? I try to ignore it and focus on Tobias. But then it hits me.

The serum they injected me with. The serum they injected _everyone_ with. Eric said it was to track everybody. . . I doubt that was the only reason. If the Erudite are planning to get the Dauntless to fight, they will get everyone to fight. And if they injected everyone with serum. . . it has to be the way they are getting us to fight. And knowing the way the Erudite think, they are probably either going to threaten us with all of us knowing we're at risk with the serum inside us, or it will somehow possess us. Most likely, the serum is going to possess us.

I pull back quickly from the kiss.

"Tris? What's wrong?" Tobias questions.

"I think I know how the Erudite will get us to fight." I reply.

"How on Earth did you suddenly figure it out?"

"The serum. The serum they injected us _all _with, Tobias. Why would they inject _all_ of us with a serum? I doubt it's only to track us. . ."

"It makes sense that the serum could be a part in it, but how?"

"They're going to possess us. Like a simulation."

His face suddenly gets a look of understanding. Like a light bulb went off inside his head.

"But. . . Tris, you're. . . Divergent," he lowers his voice at that part, "so that means if it's a simulation, you won't be affected by it." he states.

It's now my turn to show understanding.

"Yes, but that's just me. Not everybody is Divergent."

"That's true."

We stay silent for a moment, thinking to ourselves. I look up to see Tobias has a look on his face as if he figured something out.

"Tris. . . simulations are connected to computers, right? Like the simulations during initiation in stages 2 and 3. So if this is a simulation, wouldn't it make sense to be connected to a computer?" he tells me.

It makes sense, so I nod. He continues.

"Well, when I told you I am good with computers, I wasn't joking. If I can figure out a way to hack into the systems and change the simulation, maybe we can stop the war from happening."

Now it makes perfect sense. Hoping Tobias can hack into the systems and change the simulations, maybe even destroy them, we can keep the war from happening. And my family will be safe. I hope Tobias can figure it out, I really do.

"I'll try to hack in today, Tris. As soon as I'm sure nobody's watching, I'll casually walk to the control room as if I were checking something for my shift. You can take guard to make sure nobody comes. And we can talk casually to make it look normal. I'll find it and destroy it, I promise." He tells me.

With that he takes my face in his hands once again and kisses me gently and softly. He's such a gentleman. Mean, scary Four isn't there anymore. Now there's a nice, calm, caring Tobias in his place. And I like that. I hope the war doesn't happen so he won't have to change back into mean, scary Four again. I like Tobias better.

We'll see what happens.

**A.N. So there's my very first fanfiction chapter! I hope it was alright...! I didn't really proof it too much, so it might have a few mistakes, and I apologize! Please review, I want to know if I'm doing okay on my first story! Thanks so much for giving this a shot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey guys! So far I've got 1 follower on the first day, and that makes me so happy! Thank you to **favorite5 **for my first review! **

**So if you're reading this right now, that means my first chapter didn't suck and you're giving my story a chance. THANK YOU! Also a little note, if the page break didn't show up on chapter 1, I apologize! I'll try to get it to show up on this chapter. I hope you like the story, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, everything belongs to Veronica Roth**

Chapter 2

I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes. Where was I? Oh right, Tobias' apartment. Why? Oh yeah, the fear landscapes are finished and now we figured out that all of Dauntless was going to be put under a simulation, causing them to mindlessly murder innocent people. Great.

"Tobias?" I called out, hoping he would respond. I wasn't fully awake yet and did not want to get out of bed to search for him.

"Tris? Are you alright?" he called back from what sounded like the kitchen. Good, no explorations.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wondering where you were."

"Okay, I'll be in there in a second."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. How long had I slept? How long could I possibly have slept? That didn't really matter, though; I was more focused on the whole simulation thing. When will the simulation start? We couldn't know, we could only guess. I had a pretty good feeling it would be soon.

Tobias walked in, carrying a muffin and water. How the heck did he get a muffin, it's almost dinner?

I asked just that: "Tobias, how the heck did you get a muffin? It's almost dinner."

"I know some people in the kitchen from my initiation. Friends, maybe. I got them to hook me up with two muffins." He answered.

"Two?"

"I already ate mine. These things are tempting… and very good."

That made me chuckle. They were very tempting and quite delicious. I took the muffin from his hand and bit into it. Chocolate chip is always the best, especially when it's fresh out of the oven, chocolate chips still gooey and the bread still warm. This is one of those moments where I'm so glad I chose Dauntless. In Abnegation, we never would have allowed ourselves this kind of pleasure.

"So I decided I'll have to go down to the control room before dinner, because at dinner they're announcing the rankings. Then there's the party, and I just wouldn't be able to find time. We have to get it done today because for all we know, tomorrow it could be too late." Tobias says.

"I agree. When are you going down?"

"As soon as I can. I don't know how much time I'll need, and my shift starts soon anyway."

"Okay. Just be careful. Do you need me to do anything?"

"The only thing I can think of is for you to stand guard and let me know when someone's coming. That way I can minimize the files so nobody can tell I was looking at them. But that might rise suspicion, with you just standing out in the hallway."

"Okay, I'll stay here, then. If you need me, text me." I say, holding up my cell phone.

"Thanks, Tris. I should head out so I can get there on time. I'll see you at dinner, are we sitting together?"

"I don't know if we should, the rankings haven't come out yet so people might still think you were playing favorites."

"I think we should wait until after the ranks are announced. Just to be safe."

"Yeah, it's a better idea. I'll still see you there, though."

"See you there, Tris." He gives me a quick, soft kiss.

And with that he heads out the door towards the control room. I finish my muffin and drink the little bit of water left in the glass, then get up. My clothes are still fine, but my hair is a wreck. I stand in front of the mirror and finger comb through it, and then flip my head upside down. I gather the hair into a ponytail, flip my head back up, and fasten the rubber band around it. No bumps.

I hope Tobias can change the simulation. If war breaks out on Abnegation, I don't know what I'd do. My parents would be at risk of death, and if they died I'd never be able to get over the guilt of feeling like it was my fault. I'll hope for the best.

**Tobias POV**

I walked down the hallways, making my way to the control room. I had an idea where the simulation files were, but I couldn't be sure until I looked.

I soon reached the door to the control room, slipped my card in the key slot so it knew it was me and not an intruder, and pushed the door open. Inside was a room crammed with computer screens everywhere. There were no walls, only screens displaying everywhere in the Dauntless headquarters (with the exception of the apartment interiors). You could see anything you wanted here.

I made my way over to the computer used to store and send files. There was a password, of course, for security. However, working in the control room, you know all the codes, all the passwords, everything. Except for the secret war plans, you know, but what does that count. I typed in the password.

**248617935**

It seemed hard to remember, but it was just a diamond, 2486, then a square, 1793, and the middle key, 5.

The computer unlocked and let me in. Immediately the first thing that pulled up was the desktop, no files, no pictures, nothing. But I'm smarter than that. I click a couple options and the taskbar pulls up. Everything that was minimized I am able to pull up, now.

I pull up the first one, and there's nothing. I go through quite a lot of files with war plans and diagrams until I find something.

**DAUNTLESS SOLDIER PERSUASION**

It was an email conversation between the Dauntless leaders and Jeanine Matthews. I read through the conversation, until finally the idea came from Jeanine.

_From: Jeanine Matthews_

_Recipient: you_

_Eric,_

_It's time to stop fooling around and come up with a solution. Our problem statement: How do we get Dauntless to become soldiers in the rebellion against Abnegation? The solution has been found: simulation serum. My team and I have researched and studied, then brewed up the solution. A serum that clouds the minds of all Dauntless, causing their brains to respond to whatever the computer tells them. We are in the process of creating the correct amount for all the members of Dauntless. Once these are completed, we will ship them to Dauntless HQ for you to inject every member with. My team will also arrive tomorrow to set up the simulations controls in the control room. The simulations will take over Dauntless member's minds the night all of the initiates become members. Do not fail, Eric._

_Jeanine_

So Tris was right. There will be a simulation. And it is going to take effect on all of us tonight. The serum I was injected with earlier today… that was the simulation serum. The serum Tris and all the other initiates were injected with after their fear landscape… that was the simulation serum. This isn't good.

I have to find the computer that holds the controls to the simulation. But there were way too many electronic devices in here that could hold the controls. So I did the only thing I could. I headed over to the computer which records all of the footage taken on the security cameras. I pulled up the footage from the one that overlooks the control room and watched from the day Jeanine said her team would be here. The footage played by, and finally I see the team walking into the room. They headed over to a panel of televisions with the controls on a panel below them. That panel holds a computer.

That is where the controls are.

I stopped the footage and closed out of it, then walked over to the same wall panel of televisions that Jeanine's crew was at. I logged into the computer and starting going to work. Eventually I found the controls. I didn't know what to do. I had found the controls, but what was I supposed to do with them? I knew I had to stop the Dauntless from attacking Abnegation, but how? I can't really destroy the simulation, it wouldn't work. Then an idea came to mind.

I had to rewire the commands to instead of attack Abnegation, they are to attack Jeanine, her crew, and anyone who follows her. Including Eric and the other leaders.

In a matter of minutes I had changed the commands. I closed out of everything, erasing every piece of evidence there was that I was doing anything I wasn't supposed to.

Later I found Tris and explained to her everything that I had found and changed. The Dauntless members will now attack every soul who supports Jeanine and her cruelty. Tonight is going to change everything.

**A.N. Sooooo…. Chapter 2! I hope you liked it, and sorry for the lack of action. Trust me, there will be more action in the next chapters (the whole attack and stuff). This was meant to be more of a chapter focused on Tobias changing the simulation. **

**Thank you so much to whoever's reading, it means a lot to have someone reading my work! And also, I love reviews, so… just putting that out there c: **

**I plan to have chapter 3 up tomorrow if I can! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey guys! So I checked my account today and this story has 138 views! To me that's incredible! Thank you so much to everybody who's reading, I hope you like the story so far! I'm sorry that the chapter is up late, yesterday fanfiction was letting me everywhere except where I can upload the new chapters, and I was at an amusement park all day today, but hopefully I'll be able to stick to what I say for the rest of the chapters. **

**I don't really have anything else to say except for thank you, so here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own anything, everything belongs to Veronica Roth**

Tris POV

After Tobias had left to go to the control room I went to the Pit to try to find Christina. She was most likely in a clothing store shopping for some skimpy little dress to wear to the party tonight. I walked around, peeking into different stores to quickly check for Christina. Unfortunately I found her in the lingerie store browsing through thong section.

I was not about to go in there, so I went into the store next to it to look around and wait for Christina to come out. The store was a place that sold all kinds of things you would give as gifts. Of course I would want to go in there, it was a place about giving and part of my Divergence is Abnegation. There was a little bakery stand set up near the register. I walked over to it and picked out a couple donuts, muffins (the special kind that are too fancy to put in the dining hall), cookies, and brownies. It seemed like a lot, but it was only 8 in total: 2 of each. One of each for Tobias, one of each for me.

I brought the bag of baked goods over to the register and paid the amount of points it cost me. I walked out just as Christina was checking out. I wanted to cover my face in disappointment when I saw what she way buying: 1 black lacy thong, 1 hot pink thong with hearts all over it, and 3 major push up bras. Why would you want a push up bra? So you can distract the person you're trying to kill as you fight them? I bet that's Christina's plan next time she gets in a fight.

She checks out and walks out of the store.

"Tris!" she calls out when she sees me.

"Christina, what were you doing in there?" I question.

"Just getting some necessities. Need them for the party tonight, I mean you gotta have a little fun, right?"

I really hope she doesn't mean "have a little fun" as in… well… hooking up.

"Of course." I reply.

"So what are you up to?"

I debate telling her about what is going on and what Tobias is doing right now, but I decide it's better to keep it between the two of us so nobody gets hurt.

"Not much, really, just getting a few things," I say, holding up the bag of baked goods. "I'm anxious for the rankings to come out. "

"No kidding. Tris, I'm a little worried I didn't make it. Sure, I did pretty good in the first stage and okay on the second, but still. I had 12 fears, and I don't know how that compares to the other initiates. I mean, what did you get?"

"Christina, 12 fears is good. You're on average; Eric said most people get between 10 and 15 fears. And what I got doesn't matter, you should be proud of the fact you only had 12 fears."

"Sure, I guess 12 fears is okay. But now you're making me worried, did you get a high number? Because if you did, it's okay. You have a high ranking right now, and I'm sure it can't pull you down out of the top 10."

"No, I didn't get a bad number; I just don't want you to be comparing yourself to me."

"I won't let it affect how I view my own number, I promise. Please tell me!" She was practically begging.

I gave in. "Alright, I had… I had 6 fears." Her face got a look of shock. "Now don't think yours is bad, it's just-"

"It's just yours is incredible! Tris, 6 fears is the second least amount of fears anybody has ever gotten!"

"Yeah, I guess so, but really it's… I don't know; just don't tell anybody, please?"

"Alright. Great job, though! I mean, really!"

"Thanks. You want to go pack up our stuff from the dorms? We're supposed to be moving out tomorrow, so we might as well be ready."

She agreed and we went out of the Pit and to the transfer's dorm room. I wondered if Tobias had found anything yet. Hopefully he had, we had to figure this out before something bad happened.

Christina and I started emptying the clothes out of drawers and packing up everything that belongs to us. I was about half way done packing up when I heard a knock at the door. I looked up and found Tobias looking down at me and smiling. That means he found something. Relief flooded through me.

Tobias came over and sat next to me. I looked up at him with expectant eyes, willing him to tell me everything. Before he starts, though, he gives me a quick kiss, but it was full of passion and happiness. I couldn't imagine what he had found.

"I found the simulation information. I know everything, now. You were right." He whispers in my ear.

Yes! So he found out everything, that means we know when it will happen, what it will do, and everything. And I was right. I wish it wouldn't have been true and nothing was going to happen but I was still glad I figured it out before anything bad happened. Then I realized something. Christina was still in the room. Even though she didn't hear what Tobias had told me because he whispered it, she still just saw Tobias kiss me. Shit.

"Christina…" I slowly said. She was going to be pissed.

"BEATRICE PRIOR." Yeah, she was pissed. She called me by my Abnegation name. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?! I… I'm so happy for you guys! I still can't believe you didn't tell me, but I'm so happy! Tris!" she shouted.

Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Christina, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to think To-" I almost said his real name, "Four," I corrected, "was playing favorites with me because I was his girlfriend."

"Oh. That's okay, I understand. Well I'm happy for you guys!" She stood up, walked over, and hugged my head since I was still sitting on the floor. I laughed.

"Thanks, Chris."

She walked back over to where she was packing up. I turned to Tobias to get more information.

"Continue?"

He sat me on his lap and turned me to face him. He smiled, and then told me everything. He told me how he saw the emails, found the information, watched the footage to find where the controls were. He told me how he logged into the computers and found the controls. He told me how he changed the controls from attacking Abnegation to attacking Jeanine and her followers. He told me how everything would change tonight.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am. So when will they attack?" I asked.

"They're scheduled to be put under the simulation at midnight and attack at half past midnight. They will follow the same battle plan so Eric and the other leaders won't suspect anything. But when they get on the train, they won't get off at Abnegation, they will get off at Erudite. They'll attack everyone at once there. Eric, the leaders, Jeanine, and all her followers."

"I can't believe you did that. That's incredible."

He leans down and this time gives me a long kiss. He smiles against my lips and I do, too. He wraps his arms tighter around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. With my arms around his neck my hands crawl up and comb through his hair. I twist the short spouts into little circles, almost massaging his head. His hands start to rub up and down my back. I just can't get enough. But then we're broken apart by Christina's voice, who I completely forgot was sitting there.

"Alright, don't go making babies over there, I don't wanna see it. That's disgusting." She calls out.

Tobias reluctantly slowly pulls away. He makes a pouty face to Christina and she just laughs. I crawl off his lap before anybody can come in and see us. Christina already did, and we don't need anybody else seeing us. Not before the rankings are announced.

Lucky I did because right then Will walks in. It's not that I don't trust Will, I just don't want people to know yet. But what he said next shocked me.

"Hey, Four, I just ran into Eric and he said he wants you in the control room. Like, right now."

This can't be good.

Tobias' POV

This can't be good. Eric wants me in the control room. That can only mean one thing: he found out someone changed the simulation controls. Even worse, not only were they changed, but they were changed to destroy him.

I headed down the hall after whispering to Tris it would be okay. I can protect myself, and I'm better than Eric. I was a little nervous, though, if he had more people with him. I could take Eric and maybe one more guy, but any more than that I couldn't handle on my own. I hope she didn't realize that.

I was almost to the control room when I heard a noise behind me, and when I looked around there was nothing there. I knew better than to think I was just paranoid. I knew Tris was following me. I decided not to stop her because I knew she wouldn't do anything stupid, and if I did run into trouble she'd be there. There was really no point in stopping her.

I turned the last corner and walked down the last hallway until I reached the control room. I braced myself and pulled out my card. I put it in the slot and it clicked. I pushed the door open. Eric was standing there with a grin on his face. That confused me because if he found out I had changed the controls, wouldn't he be mad? I guess I'll find out.

"Eric? I was told you wanted me." I said.

"Yes, Four. You see, I wanted to talk to you. Do you have the time?" he said, even though I knew quite well he didn't care if I had time to talk, we were going to talk anyway.

"Well, I kind of have to say yes. I'm going to be forced to stay either way."

"Very true. So, have a seat." He motioned toward a chair. A chair that I was not going to be sitting in while he was in here.

"No thanks, I'll stand," I challenged. Obviously he didn't force it because he let it go.

"Fine. Anyway, I would like to talk to you about some upcoming events. Events that will happen tonight. We all know that the rankings will be announced tonight, and then that damn party. That's news to nobody. However, something else will happen tonight. I'm not going to tell you what. That will just get the message out quicker than how long it takes for someone will die after they jump from into the chasm. But I will need you to report back here straight after dinner and monitor the screens and… a few other things… for me." Eric explains.

So he's going to have me overlook the simulations. This is actually going to work better than I expected because overlooking the simulations means I can make sure they're going how I need them to.

"No problem. I'll be here right after dinner." I respond. Maybe it seems like I was convinced too easily, but Eric didn't notice. He's not smart enough to realize that.

"Good. Don't forget."

And with that he walks out, attempting to run his shoulder into my shoulder, but I move before he can. He looks frustrated, but moves on.

Everything feels like it's going to work out perfectly until I see the box. There's a box on the table where the little paperwork we have is done. It's the kind of box that holds a syringe, which means there has to be serum in there that they're going to use on me. My best guess is that they're going to use it to get me to be on their side and make sure the original battle plans go as they were originally planned. This isn't good. Being under whatever's in that serum, I will want to kill of the Abnegation and everything will be ruined. So I do what makes sense and run out of the room towards my apartment. I have a plan.

**A.N. Sooo… there's chapter 3! This one is longer than most, it was about 2,100 words. Yet, being that long it was a little bit of a filler chapter until the end, so I apologize! **

**I hope you guys like the story so far, thank you AGAIN to all of you who are reading! It means so much to me! I'll try to have the fourth chapter up by tomorrow. Anyway, I'll stop talking now… hope you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey guys! So like I said I have another chapter up tonight! This chapter is a really a filler chapter, next chapter will be the war. I really don't have much else to say, I said it all in the author's note before this. So here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the whole shebang. Shebang? I think that's how you spell it. Idk man.**

Tobias' POV

When I reached my apartment I immediately went to the kitchen. It was empty because I never use it, I'm always eating in the dining hall. Everything works, though. I find a water bottle and fill it with water. Once I screw the cap on, I rush out of the room.

Down in the infirmary is Nora, one of the girls from my initiation. I knew her a little bit, and she was close enough to call a friend. I didn't make many friends other than Zeke during initiation, though. Everybody else I've met while I was a member.

Since I know Nora, I know she'll be willing to give me whatever I need without questioning it. She knows I'm not stupid. "Hey, Nora. Can I ask you for a favor?" I said.

"Sure, but if it involves giving you something you can't suddenly get Eric's brain and find some way to kill yourself."

I laughed a little at this. She said pretty much the same thing every time I asked for a favor. "Of course. Do you have a syringe you could give me?" It was a little wackier than any of the other things I've asked her for, but as expected she gave me one without question.

After I thanked Nora, I went back to my apartment. I realized I didn't have to take the trip up here before I went down to the infirmary because I could have just gotten the water when I came back. Oh well, I had a lot on my mind. I unscrewed the cap to the water bottle and slowly started to pour the water into the syringe. There is a dosage amount that is the same for every type of serum, and because I know what it is I pour it to that amount so it won't be suspicious.

Once all of this is complete, I rush to the control room. The box is still where it was before, and I open it. I had expected it to be harder to open, but it really wasn't. The security in Dauntless really sucks. I'm lucky that this serum is clear. If it wasn't I would have had to get food coloring. I quickly replaced the real serum with the fake serum and close the box. I hide the dangerous syringe underneath my shirt and exit the control room.

Now I'm safe.

I realized I probably wouldn't have been affected by the serum anyway, due to my Divergence, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Luckily I didn't pass anybody on the way back, so there was no chance someone might have spotted the syringe I was poorly attempting to conceal. When I reached my apartment for the third time in the past hour, I found Tris trying to casually wait in the hallway. She knew if she would have waited at my door people would have been suspicious. I mean, most people think that I'm just her instructor and she's just and initiate. Nothing more. How wrong they were. I smiled a little to myself.

"Hey! I was waiting. God, are you okay?" Tris said once she saw me.

"Yes, Tris, I'm fine. Well, now I am. I'll explain in a minute, let's go inside so no one can hear." I respond.

We go into the apartment and as soon as I shut the door she pulls me into a hug. I hug her back, even though it was pretty random. I laughed. "Tris? Where did that come from?" I said smiling.

"I was worried. I mean, Eric wanting you couldn't have been good. I couldn't stop wondering if he would have more people with him. If he did and he wanted to hurt you… well I know you could take Eric and maybe one or two more, but any more they could have really hurt you. I was just worried."

It was funny how I thought the same thing on my way there. I was glad Tris cared about me, also. And somehow I knew it wasn't just the Abnegation in her, it was that she really cared for me. It made me happy to think about. I felt the same way about her.

"Well luckily it was just Eric, and he didn't want to hurt me. Well… not then. He wants me to monitor the screens tonight. He told me there were special things that were happening tonight and he needed me to keep watch. I know the plans are the attacks. So he told me to meet him back there after dinner, and I agreed." When I told her this her face showed that she was shocked at my decision. "Well, I mean I wouldn't be able to say no in the first place, he's a leader and I'm not. I kind of have to do what he says. Anyway, when he left I noticed a box on the work table. It was one of the boxes that held syringes. I realized that it probably had some kind of serum that would control me. They knew I wouldn't monitor screens that show innocent Abnegation dying. So I just finished swapping out that serum with water."

She looked impressed, but then she had a little bit of disappointment showing in her face. I figured it was because she was hoping I would be Divergent like her and since I replaced the serum, she figured that I wasn't. If I were Divergent I wouldn't be affected by the serum.

"Tris, I know what you're thinking. Actually, I am Divergent." I whispered "Divergent", afraid someone might overhear. Even though they won't, the walls and doors are pretty thick. I mean, nobody has ever heard Eric fuck any of his whores, but we all know he does it. "I just wanted to be safe."

She looked like she was relieved. I probably would have been, too. I know what it's like to be Divergent and not have anybody that's the same. It's scary because you know you're dangerous.

"That was smart. If you got hurt… I couldn't imagine it." She said. Before I knew it our lips were locked in a kiss. Tingles spread all throughout my body, starting at my lips and traveling down every inch until it reached my toes. My hands rubbed up and down her back, then found their way into her soft hair. I could feel her arms around my neck. I played with the ends of her hair, then started to brush the whole length with my fingers. The silky strands ran through my fingers, filling me with delight. I pulled back for a second, looking into her gray eyes. I noticed how they weren't all gray, but with a dark blue tint in them. Like mine, but I don't have gray in mine.

She was so beautiful with those innocent eyes and small, perfectly rounded lips. A lock of honey blond hair fell into her face. I tenderly brushed it back and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled and I was overwhelmed with happiness. That smile was absolutely beautiful. I gently kissed her again. No matter how I kissed her, it always sent tingles through me.

I think I love her. I'm just not sure yet. Well maybe I am sure and I just didn't want to tell her yet. I was afraid I might scare her.

She was looking up at me now, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Dinner should be starting soon. We should go down," Tris says. I reluctantly nod.

"I go out and make sure nobody's in the hallway. Then you can leave and you won't get caught. "I say.

She nods and I open the door. Nobody is out, so I let her go. Before she does I place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiles yet again and starts to walk down the hallway. I go back inside quickly to hide away the syringe. I empty it into the sink and wash it down, then hide the syringe inside a non-transparent water bottle and store it back in the cabinet with the rest of the water bottles. Then I leave the apartment and go to the dining hall.

Soon the rankings will be announced. I really hope Tris places well. I'll hope for the best. I got to the dining hall and got my food: cheeseburgers. Tris' favorite. I smiled to myself. Once I sat down next to Zeke I started eating. I found Tris sitting at her usual table next to Christina, Will, and Uriah. We made eye contact and I smiled. She smiled back. She would have to stop doing that, eventually the extreme happiness will overload kill me. Not that that would be a bad way to die. I chuckled to myself. I finished my food just as Eric tapped the microphone and began to speak.

Tris POV

Once I made it to the dining hall I quickly got my food, my favorite: cheeseburgers. I sat down next to Christina, Will, and Uriah. I was pretty nervous to find out my ranking. The fact that I only had six fears had to have helped me a lot because stage three is weighted the heaviest, but I still was nervous. I think anybody would be in this situation.

I looked behind me expecting to see Tobias where he always sits. As I thought, he was there. He gave me a smile and I smiled back. I turned back and finished my food. A little while after I did, Eric tapped the microphone and started to talk. He gave an opening, saying how Dauntless aren't real big on speeches, that's for Erudite. That bastard should know enough about Erudite with what he planned to do tonight. Finally he got to the rankings. They showed up on the screen behind him.

1. Tris

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

5. Peter

6. Will

7. Christina

I was shocked. Completely, utterly shocked. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Tobias was standing there with the biggest grin on his face.

"Do you think it'd be okay if I gave you a hug?"

"You know, I really don't care right now." I said. I went on my tiptoes and kissed him right in front of everybody. And he kissed me back. We were both smiling as we kissed, overjoyed that I ranked first. When we pulled away it seemed that most everybody noticed, but most of them were too excited to care right now. Except for everybody at my table, even Christina. It must have been because she wasn't expecting us to be public about ourselves quite that soon. I laughed.

We both faced everybody at my table and Tobias put his arm around my waist. We were both grinning like idiots.

"What. Just happened. Did everybody else see that, too?" Uriah said, baffled.

Tobias laughed. "Yes Uriah, Tris and I kissed."

He seemed even more shocked at this which made me laugh even more. Finally he got out of the daze and started laughing, too.

"Well congrats, Tris! Great job!" Uriah said.

"Yeah, great job, Tris!" Will said, smiling. He had his arm around Christina just like Tobias had his around me.

Tobias gave me one last kiss and said, "I need to go to the control room. Wish me luck. Oh yeah, Tris? Please stay out of what's going on tonight. The… the thing won't happen to you, so just…" he hesitated, trying to find the right words to say so he won't give anything away. Eventually he just whispered in my ear, "the simulation won't have affect on you because you're Divergent, so don't go to war, they'll find you. Go to my apartment right after you leave here." He slipped a key to his apartment into my hand so I could get in. "Also, Uriah is Divergent. Take him to my apartment, too. We need to keep him safe. Be careful, Tris." He looked at me with caring eyes.

"I'll be careful. I promise I'll get there safely with Uriah. Promise me you'll be careful, too?" I respond.

"I promise." He answers. He pecks my cheek and leaves the dining hall, off to the control room. I really hope he'll be fine.

I turned back to the group I ate dinner with and congratulated all of them. All of my friends had made it in, and Drew and Molly are factionless. Everything turned out well. I got to Uriah and told him he had to come with me to "Four's" apartment right away and I'll explain when we get there. He nodded. I was glad he didn't protest because that would have made things a lot harder.

When we left the dining hall, we rushed to Tobias' apartment. When we got there I put the key into the lock and pushed the door open. We went into the room I knew so well. I shut the door and immediately Uriah started asking questions.

"Why did you take me here? Is something wrong? What's going on, Tris?" He asked.

All at once, I told him everything about what's going to happen tonight. I told him the whole story starting from when Tobias told me he found the war plans to what Tobias is doing right now and what we're doing in this room.

"But if my friends are out there fighting, I want to fight, too!" he complained.

"Uriah, you can't. Trust me, I want to also. But if we go out there, we die. Eric and the leaders will be able to tell that we're not under the simulation and they'll know we're Divergent. They'll kill us without a second thought."

He looked defeated. "Alright, but if any of my friends get hurt-"

"They won't get hurt; Four is monitoring everything right now. He can control everybody from there, so he can keep everybody safe. If we were to go out there, he couldn't control us. They're safe and we wouldn't be." I said.

"You're right. Alright, so we stay here until the war is over, and then everything is done and everybody's safe?" he asks.

"Right. All we have to do is wait." I respond.

So we wait there, and wait, and wait. When I hear the sound of a bunch of people marching through the hallways, I know it's begun.

**A.N. So there's chapter 4! Sorry that it's up so late, it took me a long time to write. It was over 2,400 words, and I wanted to make it up to you guys for not posting in a while. I'll have the next two chapters up tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Hey guys! I am so sorry that I didn't update, it's just been hard to bring myself to write. And that's probably a horrible excuse for how long it's been, but it's true. I'm definitely going to keep writing, I'm just not going to update as often now. (I'll be sure not to wait a month, though…) I'm sorry! Anyway, I'll write as much as I can, but please don't get mad if I don't update often! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They are great and very helpful, please keep reviewing! Thank you to **Zariha321**, I will try to, as you suggested, slow the story down a bit and write more about what they're thinking(: **

**So here's chapter 5, the war scene! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill (:**

Tobias' POV

I stared at the door to the control room. Inside, Eric was waiting for me so I could unwillingly watch over what he thought was going to be an attack on Abnegation. I kept staring, preparing myself for what I was about to do. I know that I'll really never been completely prepared, but I tried to get as close to ready as I could.

What the hell am I doing?

I disregarded that thought and inserted my card into the slot. No going back now.

As soon as I pushed the door open, I saw Eric standing by the table with the serum. Surrounding him was a group of guards; I guess you could call them. Eric knew that I wouldn't voluntarily let him inject unknown serum into me. Meaning even though I replaced it with water, I should still put up somewhat of a fight to make myself believable when the time comes to be injected. Only a fool would simply let Eric plunge a needle into their neck in a situation like this.

Eric looked at me but didn't say a word. Once I closed the door, a guard immediately made his way to block the door. Silently, Eric pulled out the syringe and held it up. It was pretty creepy, actually. Like a scientist in one of those cheesy movies way back. I tried to look shocked, and I guess it worked because Eric got an evil grin on his ugly face.

"What is that?" I asked. Even though, obviously, I knew it was water. His grin had disappeared, replaced by a smirk.

"We and the Erudite think that the Abnegation deserve no part in our government. Those damn Stiffs can be selfless on their own, there's no need to force it onto us. So, naturally, we're going to attack. You-"

I cut him off because honestly, I didn't give a shit. "I didn't ask what you're doing, I asked what that was. Get to the point." His scowl that followed my remark amused me, causing a faint grin to form.

"It's serum, what the hell do you think it is?" he replied.

"Well who knows, it could have been your daily birth control medication," I shot back.

At that, Eric started towards me, obviously pissed, but the guards held him back. One said, "Come on, just drop it. The guy's an asshole, but we need him." Eric still looked pissed, but he relaxed just the slightest bit.

"I'm going to put this in you, and once it's in your system, you're on our side. This attack is happening tonight, and we need someone to monitor it, so we decided on you because you wouldn't screw anything up. You're going to make sure everybody is following orders, and control any new orders we want you to put into the system." I tried to look horrified, and Eric just laughed at the obvious fear I was showcasing.

Unexpectedly, Eric lunged at me, so naturally I dodged him. Now was the time to put up the fight. Make them think I didn't want them to inject me. As soon as I swerved out of the way, the guards took hold of me. I struggled against the captivation, and actually got free of one grasp. I reared back and slammed my fist into the other guy's face, then brought my knee up into his groin. He was finished. The other guard I had wrestled free from came at me again and tried to throw a punch but I easily deflected, expecting it, and brought him down just as easily. I noticed Eric coming at me from the side, but pretended not to notice just to make this easier.

Next thing I knew, there was a needle in my neck and I could feel the pressure of the water entering my body. I crippled a bit for show. Next to me stood an accomplished looking Eric. I slowly regained my posture and stood next to Eric, creating an evil glint in my eyes.

"Good. The serum is in effect, guys, we can head out. Four, you do your job," Eric excitedly declares. Immediately, they all filed out the door, including the two stumbling guards I took down. They both looked pissed but they didn't try anything on me. It would have been stupid, anyway, because to them I was on their side.

As soon as the door shut, I quit the act and sat down in front of the screens. The clock read 9:12 p.m. which meant the attack would happen in a little less than 3 hours. I had a while to wait.

To occupy my time I finished the work I was supposed to do earlier today but ended up blowing off. Earlier today some people got into a fight with some other people and ended up getting each other pretty good, so I had to record that. Technically, you're supposed to record and report anything that happened that shouldn't have, but nobody ever pays attention to them anyway. With people like Eric leading us, he pretty much encourages unnecessary violence. I fill out the reports anyway.

With the vast amount of time on my hands, I couldn't help but think about Tris. Having Abnegation traits, there was a chance she might leave and go fight because of her selfless instincts. She's one of the few I can't control because of her Divergence, so if she does end up leaving to go fight, there's no way I can stop her. It scared me.

Eventually, the time passed and there were only ten minutes until every non-Divergent Dauntless member would become possessed by a simulation and attack Jeanine Matthews and all of her followers. It was a shock how quickly things have changed. Just a couple days ago I was still training initiates, and now I'm possessing the whole Dauntless faction.

Time ticked by, and finally it was midnight.

Christina's POV

I've always disliked Jeanine Matthews, there was always something horrible about her. Maybe it was the way she constantly had articles in the newspaper that had strong opinions on the Abnegation. With Tris being my best friend, I hated that Erudite thoughtlessly threw out untrue rumors about her family. But now something was different.

I absolutely _hate _her. Not just because of her articles, but for some unknown reason. It had unexplainably increased. But I didn't really care; I just wanted to kill her.

I also felt some strong dislike for Eric and his buddies, along with those bastards in Erudite who worship that hag: Jeanine. Again, I really didn't know why. I still didn't care.

Just like everybody else around me, I knew to go get weapons. Guns and knives: we were going to attack. So I followed everyone else and got my hands on the said weaponry. When armed and ready, I walked out of the compound and waited for the train to come.

Oddly, the train stopped and let us get on. In the back of my mind I knew that this wasn't normal, but otherwise I undoubtedly got on. When the train started moving, I could only think of one thing: kill Jeanine Matthews and any of her followers. I don't know how, but somehow I knew that I would be able to tell who to kill. The adrenaline kicked in and I was ready to attack.

Tris' POV 

An hour had passed and I was starting to get fidgety. Staying in Tobias' apartment while a war was going on was hard to do. I wanted to run out of there and start to fight, to actually make use of myself.

_So do it_, I thought to myself.

Yeah, maybe I will go out and fight.

Uriah's POV

Tris and I have been in here for a long time. The clock said it was one in the morning, so the war had been going on for an hour. I was doing fine, other than not being able to sleep. Tris and I had tried to fall asleep but the rush of the war we knew was occurring just outside the compound kept us from getting any rest.

Tris didn't look to good, though. Even though when I asked her if she was considering leaving to go fight she denied it, I knew she was. The later it got, the more I could tell she really wanted to go fight.

"Tris?' I called. She didn't move or show any sign of hearing me. "Tris!" She jumped and looked at me with an embarrassed expression. "Don't lie to me; I know you're planning to go fight."

"What?! No! Of course not, I… well… yeah okay I want to go fight. And I _will _go fight, Uriah. I have to, it's driving me insane. How can you just sit here and not have the urge to go fight?!"

I guess I have to admit I do have a small urge to go fight. Every true Dauntless would. "Well, I do have a small urge," I confessed. That put a small grin on her face.

Eric's POV

When the train reached Erudite headquarters, it stopped. I grumbled to myself and pulled out my communicator. I pushed the button and started speaking.

"Four, you idiot! We're not supposed to stop at Erudite; we're supposed to stop at Abnegation! Now get the train going aga-"I cut off. The possessed soldiers we're starting to evacuate the train. "FOUR. TURN THE DAMN SOLDIERS AROUND; WE'RE NOT GOING TO ERUDITE."

Fuzziness came from the other end, and then I heard Four's voice.

"Too late."

I was pissed off now. "What the hell do you mean 'it's too late'?"

"Maybe you should have hidden your attack plans better. Then I wouldn't have found them and told Tris. And then Tris wouldn't have figured out your plan using the Erudite part of her Divergence. Sorry, Eric, but you've been outsmarted. Goodbye."

I heard the line cut off. Almost immediately after I felt a sudden shot of pain spread through my shoulder which soon turned wet and sticky. I dropped the communicator and turned around. Standing there was a girl I hated with all my guts, pointing a gun straight at me.

"Make this your second, and last, goodbye. Traitor," she quietly hissed with the utmost level of hatred in her voice.

And then the world went black.

**A.N. Soooooo… that's chapter 5! Sorry that it's not the whole war scene, but I felt like Eric's death would be a good ending to the chapter. I will try to update within the next couple days! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
